Lip Language
by leesky
Summary: OLD Reno x Cloud Light yaoi. The status of hero is swapped. Short.


**Lee: Long time no see, strangers. Thanks to me. Haha. Um, this is a little small thing I wrote recently. Just swapping the hero status over to our favourite Turk. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. **

* * *

'Reno.'

The said man turned his head around, cigarette resting between those lips, red tresses swaying in the small breeze that blew across the hospital balcony. He removed the cigarette from his lips, then his lips brushed an honest smile to his face, before he turned his body around fully; upright, he stood about two heads higher than Tifa.

'I - I wanted to - '

'There's no need, Tifa,' the redhead grinned ear to ear, now.

The brunette scowled. 'But I wanted to.'

'Why?'

Her glossy lips opened, only to close again.

'Look, yo, I was just doing my job - '

'I thought your job required killing people in the worst way possible, Reno, not saving them,' the brunette shifted her weight from foot to foot and the redhead wondered, spitefully, if it was because her breasts were so heavy. It was enough to keep his smile in place, though it turned from honesty to mockery.

'I was doing my job as a friend.' _A better friend than you could ever be, Tif, though you try so hard._

' … Right.' The woman looked disheartened, like she had heard the Turk's thoughts.

'Not that - '

'I know.' She stopped shifting her feet. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. She made for the door. 'You should go see him.'

'If you think I should - '

'I do.'

* * *

'Reno.'

The thin man didn't reply. The thin man couldn't reply. His lips failed him; the smile had gone and now only his blue eyes could speak of his desire. All because of the blonde laid in the hospital bed.

'Reno. I - I wanted to … thank you,' those lips smiled an honest smile while those eyelids drooped to conceal vivid irises.

_You're welcome. I'd do it again, Cloud._

The honest smile widened, amusement opening those eyelids a bit further. 'Aren't you going to say anything?'

_I … can't._

The redhead moved across the dim room and sat on the white sheets, legs crossed, mako enhanced eyes meeting their twins. The blonde yawned and petted the sheets next to him bravely. Reno shifted nearer without question.

'My hair's still wet,' the blonde said idly, running his fingers through the soft tresses.

_That's what you get for messing around in deep water._

'Are you … alright? Are you mad at me?'

_Never._

'Reno?'

'Of course not, man.'

'Reno?'

'Hn.' A pair of fingertips touched his chin, raising it, pulling it until soft lips met his.

_Need this._ The redhead kissed harder, wrapping his arms around the blonde's torso, bringing his knees underneath him to push his body against Cloud, then to straddle his lap. Their kiss broke to give way to lots of short, heated kisses, placed on lips then eyelids, lips then foreheads, lips then cheeks, lips then lips.

'I've wanted to - since you - saved me I - want you - _kiss me_ - ' Cloud panted and kissed as he ran his fingers through that red hair - Reno continuously closing the gap between their lips, breathing the blonde's breath.

Footsteps outside, hitting the hard floor and echoing through the hall.

Cloud moaned into the redhead's mouth as the warm body was removed from his; a grumble escaped him when those smooth lips disappeared to leave the air colder than it had been before. Reno landed on his feet gracefully like a feline before straightening his jacket as the hospital door opened.

'Just came to check on you,' the nurse sang, checking Cloud's pulse and frowning. 'Are you feeling alright, sugar? You're pulse and temperature have gone up,'

The blonde worked to recapture his breath, then smiled weakly. 'I'm fine,'

The nurse nodded and left without a second glance at Reno, who stood looking out at the balcony.

'Reno.'

The said man could smile this time.

'Thank you for saving me,'

'You'll think again before taking a swim alone then, eh?'

'Come with me next time,' the blonde yawned and petted the sheets next to him bravely.

'I'd like that,' Reno shifted nearer without question.

* * *

**R&R please! Critics are welcome, if you're a nice one. ; No flamers please, because you'll just be wasting your insulting skills on someone who doesn't care.**


End file.
